House T'sarran
| leader = Irae T'sarran | symbol = White background with a leering black skull | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = Drow, Undead | allegiances = Kiaransalee Lolth (formerly) | enemies = House Chûmavh, Kurgoth Hellspawn | showmembers = yes | orgname = House T'sarran }} House T'sarran was a drow house from Maerimydra that worshiped the goddess Kiaransalee. Organization The house was led by Irae T'sarran and by her immediate family. Like other drow houses, the offspring of the matron mother, Dorina T'sarran and Zedarr T'sarran, were the next most influential members, often being given important tasks or preferential treatment by their mother. Dorina T'sarran's nieces, Velina and Velasta T'sarran, were ranked just below Irae's children. The numerous other members of House T'sarran were drow who were willing to fight for and bear the insignia of the House, and they lay beneath the noble family. Activities As adherents to Kiaransalee, the House would try to enact her will under the guidance of Irae. Tactics House T'sarran was a vengeful house, with a tendency to enact vengeance upon any who crossed them. They were willing to expend the lives of their drow soldiers more readily than other houses; this was because they believed their foot soldiers could easily be raised as stronger undead later. Base of operations Originally, House T'sarran was based in Maerimydra in the Deep Wastes. However, after the House was destroyed by a rival house, Irae T'sarran and its other surviving members remained lurking in the shadows until they could enact their vengeance. During the Silence of Lolth, they expanded their operations in tandem with the larger cult of Kiaransalee and took control of Szith Morcane. Possessions A few unique items were held by members of House T'sarran. One was the arachnid-themed eyes of the spider, which granted the wearer formidable ocular powers. A powerful artifact, known as the claw of the revenancer, was also possessed by the leader of both House T'sarran and the local cult of Kiaransalee. During the Silence of Lolth, Irae T'sarran was in possession of both these items. Relationships The house had strong ties with the cult of Kiaransalee after Irae T'sarran took up worship of the Vengeance-mad, with all of its noble members worshiping the death goddess by 1372 DR. After the almost total destruction of the House in Maerimydra by a rival house, Irae T'sarran spent the entirety of its remaining members' efforts toward gaining vengeance against the drow that had doomed them, notably, House Chûmavh. History During Irae T'sarran's youth, House T'sarran was one of the many drow noble houses in Maerimydra. However, one day while Irae was away from the city, the other noble houses of the city turned a blind eye to the destruction of the rest of her house by a rival. It was this event that caused her to turn to Kiaransalee and, with the scant few survivors of the house's destruction, to remain hidden in Maerimydra until they could enact their vengeance., Silence of Lolth & the Fall of Maerimydra On Eleasis 28, 1372 DR, the Silence of Lolth plunged Maerimydra's clergy into disarray, as suddenly the prayers of all Lolth-worshipers went unanswered. Meanwhile, the clerics of House T'sarran retained their powers, thanks to their worship of Kiaransalee. When an army of goblinoids, giants, and demons led by Kurgoth Hellspawn attacked the city on Eleint 23, the members of House T'sarran prepared to climb to the top of the new chaos. By Eleint 28, Irae led her followers in slaughtering the last surviving house responsible for permitting the past destruction of House T'sarran. With the defeat of House Chûmavh, Irae claimed Castle Maerimydra as her new seat of power. From there they struck out at and destroyed Duneth Wharreil and his Shattered Tower on Marpenoth 2. With a strong foothold in the city and after finally enacting her revenge against the nobles responsible for the fall of her house, Irae set her sights on greater power beyond the city and fell into a protracted siege with Kurgoth Hellspawn's forces. Eventually House T'sarran even extended its influence to the drow outpost of Szith Morcane on Marpenoth 12. There, Irae's daughter Dorina T'sarran overthrew House Morcane and seized control of the settlement. Members (listing) * Irae T'sarran, Matron Mother of House T'sarran and leader of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. * Dorina T'sarran, vampire daughter of Irae. * Zedarr T'sarran, son of Irae * Velasta T'sarran, niece of Dorina. * Velina T'sarran, niece of Dorina. Family Tree Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Maerimydra Category:Organizations in Castle Maerimydra Category:Organizations in Maerimydra Category:Organizations in the Middledark Category:Organizations in Szith Morcane Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Deep Wastes Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations